


Another Little Piece of My Heart

by Sitnah (frausorge)



Series: Stare [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Post-Call of the Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-06
Updated: 2000-02-06
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/Sitnah
Summary: Post-COTW, Frannie keeps herself occupied.





	Another Little Piece of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> _Notes:_ "Post-slash" - This is loosely intended as a follow-up to _Stare_ and a companion to _My Whole Entire Heart_ , but it can also be read on its own.  
>  _Disclaimers:_ Characters belong to Alliance. Title belongs to Queen.
> 
> Imported and headers adjusted for AO3, June 10-14, 2017.

"Say hi," Frannie coaxed. "'Hi, Uncle Ray.'" 

"Doos," Maria demanded. 

Shoot. Frannie put the phone back to her own ear. "Ray?" 

Just then Tony started crying. "You doin' okay?" Ray asked. "Sounds like you've got your hands full." 

"I'm fine, Ray. Give my love to Stella, okay?" 

"Yeah. 'Bye, Frannie." 

"'Bye." She hung up and shifted Maria to her other hip. "Let's go see your brother." 

"Doos!" 

"In a _minute_." 

As they reached the twins' room, the baby kicked. Frannie pressed her arm against her belly. Hands full? Yes. Hands filled to overflowing, and no time to miss anything else. 


End file.
